Talk:Commander, Starfleet
Cartwright? Was Admiral Cartwright ever referred to as "Commander, Starfleet" or is this just assumed because Cartwright took Morrow's lines from ?--Tim Thomason 07:00, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Very good point. Federation 22:28, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::For the record, its my current belief, based on various data (the shows are really not clear about starfleet organization at this level) that the Chief of Staff is subordinate to Commander, Starfleet, which title is only mentioned once in dialogue. The major basis for this is that Commander, Starfleet usually appears to be held by a Fleet admiral while Chief of Staff is held by a Full admiral. Federation 04:11, 13 April 2006 (UTC) speculation Dates Commander, Starfleet 2262-2269 Comsol 2270-2277 Nogura 2278-2285 Marrow 2286-2293 Cartwright Federation 04:05, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Commander,Starfleet also appeared in an order visible in . It's interesting, that the transmssion log showed he sent this message from Paris to San Francisco, so maybe his office is not in San Francisco like all other Starfleet installations, but in Paris close to the President. Anyway, the title still exists in the 24th century as does chief of Staff while the Commander-In-Chief now appears to be the Federation president. Kennelly 16:54, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :How interesting. What I do find bizzare in particular is that the Commander, Starfleet, whoever he or she is in the 24th century is sending orders to cadets. I was under the impression that cadets were under the jurisdiction of Starfleet Academy not starfleet command. Can anyone confirm? Federation 08:31, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Don't confuse "Commander, Starfleet" with "Starfleet Command". Both "Starfleet Command" and "Starfleet Acadamy" are part of Starfleet, and therefore have to have a common command structure at the top. In this case, that seems to be "Commander, Starfleet". Think about it like this, while the Air Force ROTC program falls under the Air Education and Training Command (AETC), and not the Air Combat Command (ACC), both eventually report to the Air Force Chief of Staff. As the beginning of this article states, "Commander, Starfleet" is a position similar to Chief of Staff, so he would be in a position to give orders both to the combat leg of Starfleet, and the Academy. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:41, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :::I didn't know that about air force chief of staff. Thank-you. As for Commander, Starfleet = chief of staff, I believe these are two separate positions. Federation 03:19, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Comsol to bg? I see that someone has moved Comsol from the main article to the background section. Is there really any despute that Commanding Officer, Starfleet Command is not the long form of Commander, Starfleet? Do we need a separate article for this position? Federation 03:58, 25 March 2007 (UTC) : I think it is likely that they are the same position, but the article should reflect that it has been referenced only two times, and the other likely ones weren't really confirmed as "Commanders, Starfleet." We might need an article at Commanding officer, Starfleet Commander, although I think we could probably just mention it at commanding officer.--Tim Thomason 04:06, 25 March 2007 (UTC)